Tales of Sex: a pokemon fanfic
by Finn Johnson
Summary: The pokemon world tournament is happening. In order to pass the time the boys from the games tell of their escapades of sex.
1. The boys are back

**Note: I do not own pokemon or any of it's characters, any characters in this story are strictly belonging to gamefreak and pokemon.**

The Pokemon world tournament is happening and a few guys were hanging out before the battles began.

"You guys ready for your battles?" Brendan asked, confidently, "I know I am." Calem gave a smirk, "You bet I am. Greninja is just itching to attack something." Nate laughed, "I wish my pokemon were that pumped for fighting." Hilbert pumped his fist into the air, "I am certain I'm going to win this, after what I've accomplished? No one can beat me!" Ethan snorted from his spot in the corner, "Don't be too confident Hilbert. If I learned anything from battling Red, it's that you'll never know when you're gonna be knocked off your perch." All the other boys groaned at this, "Why do you keep bragging about that?" Lucas groaned, "Hey, I have a right to. Besides, if you want me to stop then work up the courage to fight him yourself." Ethan bragged. The other boys shook their heads, "Why? He's near impossible to defeat and you only fought him because you live at the base of Mt. Silver. It's too far for the rest of us, it's not worth it to lose." Brendan remarked, "Exactly!" Calem exclaimed, "And Besides, he may be the best of Kanto, but he's no Ash Ketchum." Everyone muttered agreement, "Hey where is Ash anyway? It's not like him to miss something as big as this." Hilbert noted. "Maybe he's delayed? After all, that kid never flies anywhere." Nate remarked. Everyone nodded, "Always walking, you'd think as much as he travels, he'd get a flying pokemon." Ethan laughed.

Just then the door to the room flew open and a Pikachu followed by Ash Ketchum walked in, "Made I was gonna be late." Ash remarked, "And so the legend arrives." Ethan said mockingly, "Jeez Ethan, what do you have against me?" Ash asked, hurt, "It's good to see Ash." Lucas nodded, "You too Lucas." Ash nodded back, "I'm glad you're here Ash," Calem said, "Anyone who beats you will become the champion of everywhere except kanto." Everyone nodded, "Yeah, never could beat that guy Red, and I never battled Ethan yet." Ethan smiled, "If you ever do, I don't plan to let you win. I am Kanto's champion and it's gonna stay that way." Ash laughed, "One day I'll beat you Ethan, just you wait. But that's besides the point, boys, I have news." All the guys tilted their heads in confusion, "What do you mean Ash?" Nate said, clearly confused, "The reason I was late… I just had sex with Misty!" Ash said triumphantly, "Misty? The ex-Cerulean gym leader?" Ethan asked, in disbelief, "The one and only." Ash said, smiling. "Well… give us details man! How'd it happen?" Ash sat in a chair, "I'll be happy to tell you everything."


	2. Ash and Misty

**Note: this story contains male and female nudity and sex. I do not own pokemon or any of it's characters, any characters in this story are strictly belonging to gamefreak and pokemon.**

Ash and Misty were staying at Misty's sisters' house in Cerulean city, Brock had asked to stay in Pewter city so they dropped him off there and flew to Cerulean. While there Misty was leading the gym because her sisters had to go to Johto for something, and Ash was just Hanging out and, being Ash.

That night after Ash and Misty went to bed, Ash couldn't quite fall asleep so he got up to go dangle his feet in the pool for a while, when he got there he saw Misty by the pool, he was about to greet her when he realized that she was naked! Ash wasn't sure if Misty would believe that it was a mistake so he ducked into a hiding spot, however from that spot he could still see Misty.

She was a very beautiful woman, with nice B-cup breasts. Ash could perfectly make out all of her curves and in the dark he could almost see her Vagina.

Misty walked up to the diving board, climbed up, and did a perfect swan dive. She hit the water with a loud Ker-splash! And it was a few seconds before she resurfaced, body glistening with water, Misty did a few laps around the pool and Ash felt himself get hard as he watched the water glide along her naked body. Misty swam to the edge and pulled herself up, once she was sitting on the edge she slowly grabbed her tits and began massaging them slowly, Ash could hear her softly moaning, then she got up and walked over to her clothes and started to put them on, Ash quietly sneaked off and went to bed.

The next morning at breakfast, Ash couldn't help but stare at Misty's tits, she had on a night shirt which was low cut so it exposed her cleavage, fortunately Misty didn't seem to notice but instead was talking about a battle she had the other day where she almost beat the trainer but her golduck couldn't hang on and she lost, Ash nodded as if he was listening but was really thinking about Misty's body.

Later that day Misty asked Ash to assist her in a battle, she was battling two trainers who insisted on battling together, Ash accepted and retrieved three water pokemon from his PC, Pikachu wanted to battle but Ash explained why he couldn't.

The battle went well, and at the end Misty gave Ash a tight hug, pressing her tits against him, Ash got hard and hoped Misty didn't notice, Misty skipped towards the gym door and as she did her tits jiggled slightly, pinned down by her suspenders, Ash just stared.

That night it was stormy outside and Ash was fast asleep, suddenly he was awakened by his door flinging open and Misty bursting in, Ash went to turn on the light but Misty stopped him, "No! Don't turn that on!" Ash gave her a confused look, "Why not Misty?"

"Because… because… because I'm naked."

"Why?"

"I took a shower and was to tired to get dressed so I just slept naked." Now that Ash knew he could barely see the features of Misty's naked body, "So why are you in here?" Ash asked, "Well… I had a nightmare and got scared so I was wondering if I could sleep in your room with you? It'd just be one night." Ash nodded and scooted to the side of the bed, "Come on." Misty walked over trying to stay in the dark and cover herself, she crawled under the blanket and when Ash laid back down she snuggled up against him.

Ash got hard as her body touched against his own, she was smooth and cool, her skin felt like a water pokemon. Misty put her arm on Ash and felt his penis, she smiled and said something that surprised Ash, "You know Ash, it's not fair that I'm naked and you're not, why don't you shed those pants and make it a little more fair." Ash slid his pants and underwear off, releasing his dick from them, Misty snuggled against him again and put her hand on his hand, then moved his hand to her breast, Ash gave her a look of confusion, Misty just smiled and put her hand on his dick.

Finally Ash asked the question he had been wondering for a while, "Misty, what are you doing?" Misty looked at Ash and replied, "Ash, I've had a crush on you since I first caught you in that river, now shutup and fuck me Ketchum." Misty got up and mounted on top of Ash, right in front of his dick, then she turned and laid down so her vagina was in Ash's face and she was sucking his dick. Ash got what Misty was going for and began tenderly licking her vagina, he then maneuvered his hands to her tits and started gently massaging them, Misty was sucking his dick but still was able to emit a moan of pleasure, Ash did to, he realised he had also always had a crush on Misty.

After a little more Ash finally cumed in Misty's mouth and she moaned and fell onto the bed next to him, they took a little breather, looked at each other, and decided to go all the way, Misty got on top of Ash and positioned herself so his dick was going right into her vagina, Ash reached up and grabbed Misty's tits as she slowly began to ride up and down on his dick, the more Ash massaged Misty's tits, the more horny the two of them became, it took awhile for Ash to cum but Misty was wet the whole time, they both moaned in pleasure the whole time. Finally Ash cummed and Misty rolled over on to the bed.

Misty then snuggled up next to Ash, whispered goodnight to him, and fell asleep, Ash did likewise.


	3. The arrival

**Note: I do not own pokemon or any of it's characters, any characters in this story are strictly belonging to gamefreak and pokemon.**

"Woah Ash, that sounded awesome." Lucas said, astonished, "It was!" Ash said, pleased with himself, "So you finally knocked up Misty then? Took you long enough." Ethan said. Just then there was a loud thud outside and a roar that sound like a Charizard, "What was that?" Lucas asked, a little frightened, "No idea." Calem said. Outside there was a sound of a pokemon returning to its pokeball and a loud triumphant cry of "PIKA!". "Could it be?" Ash said, curious, "I think it might be." Ethan said, astonished. The door opened and a tall figure with a cap and red jacket on with a Pikachu on his shoulder stepped in. The whole room gasped, "Is it really him?" Lucas muttered, "It can't be." Brendan said, "What's he doing here?" Hibert asked, "How?" Ash asked, confused, "Hello Red, 'Bout time you came down from that mountain." Ethan said, completely calm, "You've been up there far too long, what tempted you down?" Red shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the wall, Ash smirked, "Still not talking I see, did you at least go see your mother? She's worried sick." Red nodded and sighed, "Sorry boys, I don't think we'll be getting much conversation from this one." Brendan remarked, "Besides, I have a little sex story myself, May and I hooked up." Everyone turned from Red and looked at Brendan, "Do tell." Hilbert said, even Red seemed vaguely interested as Brendan began his story.


	4. Brendan and May

**Note: This story contains male and female nudity and sex. I do not own pokemon or any of it's characters, any characters in this story are strictly belonging to gamefreak and pokemon.**

I was walking through the S.S. Cactus looking for a new pokemon I had heard about when I bumped into May. She yelped when she turned the corner and saw me and I couldn't help but let out a small sound of surprise myself, "Brendan! What are you doing here?" She exclaimed, "I'm looking for that new pokemon, what of you?" I asked, "The same as you I guess. It's pretty scary in here, wouldn't you agree?" She asked, hugging herself because of the chill, "Yeah, it is a bit, thankfully there's no ghost types." May nodded, "How about we search together? It'll be fun." I nodded, "Sure let's go." As we walked May let her hand slip into mine, I didn't resist because I had always had a sort of crush on May. As we walked I couldn't help but notice the way her big D-cup tits bounced as she walked.

Just then before I could stop myself, I pulled may into a corner and started kissing her. At first she was shocked but then she started kissing me back. We stopped kissing and she looked at me, smiling slightly, "I've loved you for quite a while now May, I just never knew how to tell you." May blushed, "I have too Brendan." I peeked down the halls and looked at May's sexy body, "You know May, besides us, this ship is completely abandoned." May nodded, "Yeah, it's eerie." I glanced down her shirt briefly, her tits were huge, "I have to say, you have quite the sexy body. Who knows what you could do with it."

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?"

"Possibly. Depends on how you think I look."

"Well, I think you're a very handsome man who I wouldn't mind breaking a few rules with."

"Shall we break some rules then?"

"I don't see why we couldn't." May said while unbuttoning her top, once it was completely unbuttoned she let it fall to the ground and I could see her bra-clad tits, "Like the view Brendan?" She asked seductively, I immediately felt my dick go hard. "I do, but I can't see very well." May smiled, "I can fix that." She pulled out a pokeball, "Sceptile, use flash!" Immediately the room lit up, "Return!" Even as Sceptile returned the light remained. I could see May's body perfectly and it was beautiful, "How about you take the rest off?" I asked, May smiled and removed the rest of her clothing, leaving her hot naked body exposed.

May moved towards me putting effort into making her hips sway, when she got to me she unzipped my pants and pulled out my cock, placing her vagina on it and slowly she began thrusting back and forth, making sure her tits pressed against me with each thrust. I couldn't help but smile in pleasure and neither could she as I started softly massaging her tits, she began moaning audibly as she neared her orgasm, I kissed her softly on the lips and then she climaxed, screaming in pleasure, "BRENDANNNNN!" I smiled as I kept thrusting back and forth and massaging those enormous tits.

We kept going until I was just about to cum when I saw a blur in the shadows. I immediately stopped thrusting and May stopped moaning, "What's wrong Brendan?" I pulled out and looked around, "I think I saw something." May looked around and suddenly squeaked, "I think I saw it too!" I pulled out a flashlight and May gathered her clothes into her bag, "You're not putting them back on?" May smiled and kissed me, "Nah, you deserve some eye candy." I smiled and clicked on the flashlight.


	5. Terraboon

**Note: I do not own pokemon or any of it's characters, any characters in this story are strictly belonging to gamefreak and pokemon.**

"After that we basically just ran around the ship till we found the pokemon." Brendan finished, "Did you catch it?" Calem asked, curious, "No, he got away from us, after he ran away May and I went above deck and she put her clothes back on, then we left." Ethan whistled and Ash spoke up, "What pokemon was it? I haven't heard about a new one." Brendan scratched his head, "I think he's called Terraboon." Suddenly Red spoke in a low, quiet voice, "I've heard of him." Everyone in the room gasped, "So he does talk." Ash said pompously, Red disregarded the comment and continued speaking, "He's supposedly a man who grew so close to pokemon that he became one, he's supposedly the guardian of all pokemon and near impossible to catch." Brendan nodded, "Yeah, that's right. May and I wanted to catch him but learned that the legends were true. He can also talk." "Well, did you ever finish the sex?" Ethan asked, Brendan shook his head, "Nah, we decided it was too risky. Say, did you ever hook up with Kris?" Ethan shook his head, "Nah, turns out she's not into me." Lucas spoke up, "What about Lyra?" Ethan gave him a sharp look, "Hell no! We've been best friends since we were kids!" "Alright alright! Did you at least knock up anybody?" Ethan blushed, "Ah you people wouldn't believe me." Nate laughed, "Dude, you and Red battled a pokemon that was literally MADE! We'll believe anything. Who'd ya fuck?" Ethan sighed, "Whitney." Hilbert's eyes popped open, "Whitney?! As in 'The incredibly pretty girl' Whitney?" Ethan nodded, "Dude," Brendan muttered, "You gotta tell us how you managed that."


	6. Ethan and Whitney

**Note: This story contains male and female nudity and sex. I do not own pokemon or any of it's characters, any characters in this story are strictly belonging to gamefreak and pokemon.**

I was in Goldenrod city getting my bike repaired and I was looking around for things to do. I decided I'd go explore the tunnel and descended into it, once down there I just kind of wandered around aimlessly until I bumped into someone familiar, "Whitney? What are you doing down here?" I asked, "Oh! Hi Ethan! I was just bored so I came down here, but they added these new passages and, well… I'm lost. Do you know the way out?" I smiled and took her by the hand, "Of course I do. Come with me." Whitney nodded and followed me out of the tunnel.

When we reached the surface Whitney looked at me, "Thank you for helping me out of that tunnel Ethan, I want to thank you." Ethan waited, "You gonna give me a TM or something?" Whitney laughed, "I had a different thanks in mind but why not." She handed a TM, "It's copycat, should do you good. Now let me really thank you." She grabbed my hand and we ran towards her gym.

We got to her gym and she took me to what I assumed was her bedroom, "You wait out here until I tell you to alright?" she instructed, I nodded and waited as she went in. I stood for about a minute when, "You can come in now!" I opened the door and stepped in to find whitney naked on the bed. "Umm, hi." she smiled seductively, "Like what you see Ethan? I've had a crush on you since we first met you know." I nodded in disbelief, "Is this the thanks you were talking about? I get to see you naked?" Whitney giggled, "Oh Ethan, it's much better than that. How about you take off your clothes hmm?" I shrugged, "I don't see why not." I quickly pulled off my clothes, Whitney patted the spot next to her, "Sit down Ethan, let me take care of you." I sat down next to her and she slowly started rubbing my penis, I shuddered slightly, "You like that Ethan? This is my first time so I hope I'm doing that right." I nodded, "You're doing good." she cheered with a slight "yippee!" And started licking my cock up and down slowly, Sending waves of pleasure through my body, "Whitneyyy" I moaned, she giggled and kept jerking me off, "You wanna play with my big boobs?" I nodded. She held both of her massive D-cup tits to me and I started playing with them. Whitney smiled, "You ever had sex?" I smiled back, "go ahead." she happily positioned herself on my cock and started bouncing up and down while I played with her massive tits. She kept going till the two of us were moaning and her tits started lactating. I drank the liquid seeping from her nipples and she softly moaned. Then she let out a large long moan which I could only assume as an orgasm. Not long after I gave Whitney a look that meant I was gonna cum, she kissed me and kept going. Suddenly my cock exploded cum inside of her and she nearly screamed in pleasure.

Then she laid me on the bed and just started making out with me for what seemed like hours. Then we sat up and I looked at her eyes, "Thank you Ethan." she said sincerely, "What for?" I asked her, "Like I said, you got me out of the tunnel" I looked her in the eyes, "You planned this didn't you?" Whitney blushed slightly, "Sort of." I smiled and hugged her, "Thanks Whitney." She smiled at me and hugged back, "I guess you'll be heading out?" I shook my head, "I think I'll stay the night here if it's alright with you?" She nodded happily, "I would love that." I kissed her and she fell asleep.


	7. Lucas on the spot

**Note: I do not own pokemon or any of it's characters, any characters in this story are strictly belonging to gamefreak and pokemon.**

"That was a really sappy ending dude." Ash remarked, smirking, "Sorry," Ethan shrugged, not really caring, "just telling it how it happened." "So you really had sex with Whitney huh?" Nate asked, Ethan nodded, "I was just as surprised as you are. I had no idea she was planning that." Lucas just laughed, "Dude, hehe, that's just awesome. How many times does a girl just pull you from a tunnel into her room and have sex with you? That's awesome." Red eyed Lucas then spoke in his low, quieted tone, "Well Lucas, It seems all of us are having sex… How about you and Dawn? Anything?"

Lucas froze. "Umm… Yeah." Brendan smiled, "Oh Lucas ole' buddy, I gotta hear this story." Lucas blushed slightly, "It's really not much of a story, we met up, and had sex." Ash looked him firmly in the eyes, "Your aura says otherwise." Lucas just cursed under his breath, "What's the whole story? We're all guys here, no one judges." Lucas sighed, "Alright, I'll talk."


	8. Lucas and Dawn

**Note: This story contains male and female nudity and sex. I do not own pokemon or any of it's characters, any characters in this story are strictly belonging to gamefreak and pokemon.**

I was going over to Dawn's house to show her a cool pokemon I had just caught and offer to battle her with it. I arrived at her door, knocked, and waited patiently. Het father came to the door and greeted me with a smile, "Lucas! What brings you over?" I smiled back, "I just wanted to show Dawn this cool pokemon I caught." I held up the pokeball containing the pokemon. Dawn's father laughed, "Sounds good to me Lucas. I'll be going out for a bit, Dawn's up in her room." I thanked him as I entered in and he left.

I climbed the stairs and went to Dawn's room, the door to which was wide open. I stepped in and looked around for Dawn, I sat on the bed when I couldn't find her figuring she was in the bathroom. A few minutes passed and I heard someone walking down the hall, I assumed it was Dawn and I was about to call out hello when she appeared in the doorway… completely naked.

Dawn screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw me and hurried to cover up, I threw my hands over my eyes in an attempt to cover them, "LUCAS! What are you doing!?" She screamed, "I'm sorry Dawn! I was just wanting to hangout. I didn't mean to see you naked!" Dawn took a deep breath and after a few seconds, "You can uncover your eyes now, I put a towel on." I slowly uncovered my eyes and saw Dawn sitting next to me with a towel wrapped around her, "Sorry about that." She said softly, "It's alright, I should've informed you I was here." She stayed quiet for a second then laughed, "What's so funny?" I asked, "Did you at least think I look pretty?" Dawn asked through laughter, I blushed as I recalled the brief glimpse I caught of her naked body. She had at least C-cup breasts and perfect curves. "Yeah, you do look pretty." Dawn blushed slightly, "Thanks Lucas. Do you… do you want another look?" I blushed even more and nodded slightly. Dawn stood up and unwrapped the towel, exposing her body. I couldn't help but whistle slightly, Dawn just laughed and dropped the towel, "I take it you think I look hot?" Lucas nodded, "Hell yeah I do." Dawn blushed, "You're not so bad yourself. It's not exactly fair that i'm naked and you're not." I nodded, "I get the message." I stood up and hurriedly took off my clothes, then I sat back on the bed. Dawn examined me carefully then kissed me suddenly. When she broke away she looked me in the eyes, "Have sex with me Lucas."

My jaw dropped. "Suh… Sex?" Dawn nodded, "We've been dating for awhile now, I think it's time." Lucas clutched his lucky Arceus-crest-shaving, "Dawn, I think you're right. It's time we had sex… do you have a condom?" Dawn's eyes went wide, "Of course! I have a few in my drawer." She hurried to her drawer and pulled out a condom package. I slid it on and looked at Dawn, "Get on your hands and knees." I instructed. She did as was told and I got behind her and started thrusting quickly, Dawn almost immediately began moaning in pleasure but I found it hurt a lot. I kept thrusting back and forth nonetheless until Dawn began panting like a poochyena and she looked at me and said, "I just orgasmed Lucas." I smiled, pleased with myself. I pulled out and held Dawn in my arms, slowly massaging her good-sized tits in my hands, only provoking more moans from Dawn, "Lucasss, how are you so good at this?" she asked while panting, "Don't know, just comes naturally." Carefully, I positioned Dawn on my cock and instructed her to start bouncing up and down, as she did I continued massaging her breasts but even harder than before. She kept moaning and even I let out a few soft moans of my own as I neared my climax.

Finally as Dawn had her orgasm a second time, my cock exploded cum. "oooh. That felt good." I muttered. Dawn turned back to me and smiled. Then she kissed me. I kissed her back. Then she stood up and gathered some fresh clothes, "My dad will probably be coming home soon." I nodded in agreement as she slid her panties on and clipped her bra. As she pulled on some pants she threw me my clothes, "Get dressed, I don't wanna explain this to my dad." I did as she told me then sat on the bed holding up the pokeball I had come to show her, "alright let's see it." she said as she kissed me.


	9. Tits

**Note: I do not own pokemon or any of it's characters, any characters in this story are strictly belonging to gamefreak and pokemon.**

All the boys except for Red, Ash, and Lucas were laughing as hard as they could, "Dude," Hilbert gasped, "That has to be the funniest story I have ever heard!" Lucas frowned, "Why?" Nate laughed harder, "You accidently saw your girl naked so she had sex with you. What the fuck?!" Lucas looked hurt, "I guess she was horny or something, besides. Never look a gift rapidash in the mouth am I right?" Ethan nodded while still giggling, "He's got a point there I guess." Lucas pointed at Ash and Red, "At least you two aren't laughing. Thanks." Brendan managed to pull himself together, "Red I can understand, but why aren't you laughing Ash? That was funny!" Ash nodded, "It was. It's just that I realized something." Lucas cocked his head, "and what's that?" "The tits" Ssh said frankly. Calem looked at him like he was crazy, "Yeah, they're tits. All women have them, you're bound to hear about them in a sex story." Ash shook his head, "It's not that. All you guy's stories have talked about 'her massive tits' while my story talked about how Misty had gone from a small A to a B. I think I'm missing out body figure-wise." Red shrugged, "As long as it's for love you're not missing anything." Ash nodded, "You're right on that one." Nate laughed, "Dude, we get it, my story was funny." Lucas said, "You can stop laughing now." Nate kept laughing, "It's not that. It's just that Ash thought those girls had big tits. You don't _know_ big tits, trust me." Hilbert looked at him, "And how big are Rosa's tits then?" Nate suddenly beamed with Pride, "F-cup. Now that's a bust size."

Everyone's Jaw dropped, "How? Are they natural?" Calem asked. Then he whispered, "I can tell you Serena's aren't" Nate shook his head, "Not exactly, she used a pokemon move to enhance their growth, so they grew naturally but she had a… a catalyst." "Dude, that's insane" Brendan mused. "You're telling me," Nate agreed, "You guys wanna hear _my_ sex story?" all the boys nodded greedily, "alright, where to start…"


	10. Nate and rosa

**Note: This story contains male and female nudity and sex. I do not own pokemon or any of it's characters, any characters in this story are strictly belonging to gamefreak and pokemon.**

I was in Nimbasa city hanging out near the ferris wheel when I heard someone call out my name, "Nate!" I turned to see who it was and saw Rosa running to me at full speed, her enormous tits bouncing uncontrollably. "Slow down Rosa, before you…" Too late, Rosa tripped on something and smashed into me, sending us both to the ground, coincidentally with Rosa's tits right in my face. Before I could stop myself I reached up and began gently squeezing the massive tits before me. When I did Rosa yelped in surprise, then relaxed a little before smacking me.

"Hey! What was that for?" I asked, shocked at the sudden attitude change, "For being stupid. You can't do that in public. Although if we were in private…" She said with a glare of mischief in her eyes, I smiled, "I think I know just the place."

I grabbed Rosa by the hand and ran off into the forest until we came to a small clearing, "You wanna do it right here?" Rosa asked, surprised, "No," I shook my head and pointed to a tree which held a treehouse near the top, "Up there." Rosa nodded, "It's about as private as you can get I guess." We climbed the ladder to the tree house and when we got inside I immediately pushed Rosa against the wall and began kissing her passionately, as we kissed my hands snaked their up her body and to her massive tits, which I then proceeded to softly caress, provoking soft moans of pleasure from Rosa, who then let her hands fall to my pants zipper, which she undid and allowed my pants to fall to the floor, which she then followed with my shirt, leaving me in my underwear.

I stopped kissing Rosa so she could then take off her pants and shirt, so we were both in our underwear. I took a moment to admire her beautiful perfect curves. The massive tits on her chest bounced with each breath. I wasn't sure how shaved she was down below but with bush poking out from her panties, I was pretty sure it was shaved clean. I stepped forward and french kissed her, going as deep into her mouth as I could. She reached down and began sliding my boxers down to the ground, exposing my rock hard penis to the breeze in the treehouse. I smiled and winked, wrapping my arms around her and unclipped her bra, slowly pulling it off and releasing her massive tits. I admired them and leaned down to gently flick the nipple with my tongue. She tensed as I did and let out a pleasured sigh.

I smiled as I reached for her waist and quickly pulled her panties off, discovering that she was in fact clean shaven. I kissed her pussy and stood up, I nodded and she got on her hands and knees in a doggie position. I inserted my dick into her pussy and listened as she let out a long pleasured moan. I noted the mirror in front of us and used it to watch her huge tits as I fucked her. I began thrusting back and forth into her soaked pussy, provoking screams of pleasure that grew in intensity as we both neared our climax. It was the best sex I had ever had and even I let out a small moan, "Rosa...yes!" she smiled in the mirror and winked. I could tell she had orgasmed by the pleasured look in her eyes. And then I cummed.

Cum exploded from my cock and Rosa screamed as it filled her pussy. I pulled out and before I could even catch my breath she immediately turned around and started rubbing my cock, smiling as she guided my hand to her tit, which I began to fondle happily. She continued to moan and I couldn't help but join in her steady moaning as she deep-throated my cock and began bobbing her head back and forth for the short while it took me to cum a second time, bursting cum into her mouth. She swallowed happily and smiled up at me as she trapped my cock between her tits, rubbing it until the cum leaked out and spread across her tits.

She smiled and collapsed into a tired heap. I laid down next to her and we fell asleep side-by-side.


	11. What of Red?

**Note: I do not own pokemon or any of it's characters, any characters in this story are strictly belonging to gamefreak and pokemon.**

"Wow," Calem said, "You got lucky dude. F cups?" Nate beamed in pride, "Heck yeah man. They're incredibly soft too. It's awesome." Red shook his head, "You guys are perverts you know that?" The boys all scratched their heads uncomfortably. Hilbert laughed, "He's right. All you guys do is think about tits and ass." Ethan smirked, "And what about you Hilbert? How's it going with Hilda? Anything?" Hilbert's eyes went wide and he let loose his lips, "What about Red?! He hasn't told a story!" The boys all looked to him and Red just sighed, "No, I haven't had sex with anyone. But I do have a little story for you kids." The boys raised their eyebrows and Red gestured, "Gather round and I'll tell you what Lyra told me about her sex life...with Kris." The boys practically drooled as Red began telling the tale.


	12. Lyra and Kris

Note: This story contains female nudity and lesbian sex. I do not own pokemon or any of it's characters, any characters in this story are strictly belonging to gamefreak and pokemon.

Lyra was travelling through the Ilex forest on her way to Goldenrod from Azalea. She had to go through the forest because she had foolishly made her pokemon forget how to fly and she had to get to Goldenrod to borrow a friend's Garchomp so she could get to Blackthorn and reteach Fly. She checked her map and cursed herself for getting so lost. She glanced around again and was startled by a rustling in the bushes. Lyra positioned her hand above Meganium's pokéball, then carefully crept towards the bushes. She was three stops away when a girl in nothing but a hat and shoes jumped from the bushes, exclaiming a loud "BOO!"

Lyra screamed and stumbled backward, landing on her ass. She looked up at angrily, "Kris! What was that for?!" Kris was laughing uncontrollably, her breasts shaking with her laughter, "Because it was funny!" she kept laughing and Lyra got to her feet, smacking Kris hard, "Ow!" Kris exclaimed, "It was only a joke!" Lyra rolled her eyes, "Well it wasn't funny. Why are you out here anyway? And naked nonetheless?" Kris smiled, " it's naked day. Every Tuesday I come to the Ilex forest and spend three hours completely naked, it really helps me bond with nature and pokémon." Lyra rolled her eyes and kissed Kris, "Sweetie, you are insane." Kris laughed, "You know you love me babe."

Lyra eyed Kris' breasts and subconsciously began removing her overalls from her shoulders, "Care for a little sex in the forest Kris?" Kris giggled as she watched Lyra's overalls fall to her feet, leaving her pink panties to be seen, "I think that would be a lot of fun Lyra." Lyra smiled and began pulling her shirt off slowly, letting it drag her hat off with it. She reached behind her and unclipped her bra, letting it hang before clutching a hand over each breast and sliding the straps off of her arms. She then threw the bra at Kris, landing it perfectly over her eyes, before Kris could take it off Lyra scolded her, "No no sweetie, no peeking." Kris giggled as she imagined what Lyra looked like sliding her panties to her ankles then flicking them to the side.

Lyra stepped up to Kris and kissed her on the lips tenderly, she started trailing kisses down her deliciously beautiful body. Provoking moans with each kiss. She reached Kris' wet pussy and started to tenderly lick it, Kris couldn't help herself as she pulled the bra from her eyes so she could see the pleasurer. Carefully she reached down and began gently massaging Lyra's C cups, which were rather tiny when compared to Kris' E cups. Eventually the two girls were moaning loudly and a few pokémon had gathered to see what the commotion was. Lyra got embarrassed and stood, but Kris-who spent every Tuesday naked in front of pokémon (she's even fucked a few)- got down on her knees and started licking the flowing juices from Lyra's pussy. Lyra was crying in pleasure and screamed a little, "Kris...Oh Kris more!" Kris happily obliged as she pushed her tongue deeper into Lyra's pussy and even started massaging on breast.

Lyra moaned in pleasure and fell to the ground, panting heavily. Kris-who was very relentless in the sex-climbed on top of Lyra, pressing their massive breasts tight together and their pussy's together. French kissing her as light moans escaped the two. They continued for an hour. Their moans increasing in power until they were screaming, they took up the 69 position and the pleasure only grew, each girl with their tongue deep in the other's pussy, happily exploring the insides. The girls each orgasmed 7 times and cummed twice.

Finally they released themselves from the pleasure of sex. They stood shakily on their feet, panting from the insane amount of pleasure they had experienced. They also found they had no energy left. "Come on Kris…" Lyra muttered, "Let's...let's go find somewhere to rest." She wandered off but Kris stopped her, "Don't forget these." Kris said as she helped her put her clothes on. The two girls dressed themselves and staggered tiredly towards Goldenrod.

note:If you would like to hear about Kris fucking a pokémon, PM me. If 75% of readers say yes, i'll write it.


	13. Hilbert's turn

Note: I do not own pokemon or any of it's characters, any characters in this story are strictly belonging to gamefreak and pokemon.

"Holy crap Red," Calem said, jaw open, "How did you even hear about that?" Red smiled, "I was in the nearby trees when it happened." The guys stared and Ash slowly started clapping. The boys joined in his clapping and Red just rolled his eyes, "Just the right place right time." Then Red looked back at Hilbert, "Now Hilbert, i'm curious as to why you wouldn't talk about having sex with Hilda." Hilbert blushed, "We uh...never had sex." Brendan's head nearly exploded, "What? How have you not had sex yet?" Hilbert looked offended, "Give me a break we only started dating two weeks ago. And we only met two months before. We're just not ready for sex yet." Lucas laughed, "You're never ready for sex bro, it just happens. Trust me." Hilbert shrugged, "We want this relationship to last. When I dated Bianca and we hate sex to early, the relationship went horribly." Nate smirked, "Dude, Bianca's just a bitch. She's never had a lasting relationship more than three months." Then Hilbert's phone rang. He picked up his phone and answered, "It's Hilda." the boys craned to listen, "Yeah i'm here...you are?...are you sure?...I mean, yeah I would love to but...yeah I know where it is...yeah I can come...i'll bring one...bye." Calem urged him, "What did she want?" Hilbert smiled, "Any of you boys have a condom?" The boys laughed and started highfiving Hilbert, "Way to go man." Calem said, "I think you're ready for it." Lucas smiled, "Yeah I got a condom." Brendan said, handing it to Hilbert.

As Hilbert was leaving Nate called, "Tell us everything when you get back!"


	14. Hilbert and Hilda

Note: This story contains male and female nudity and sex. I do not own pokemon or any of it's characters, any characters in this story are strictly belonging to gamefreak and pokemon. Also for some reason I gave Hilda a slight Louisiana dialect, not sure why. But I like it.

Hilbert hurried over to where Hilda told him to meet her. He looked around and called for her, "Hilda? Where are you?" Then he heard her voice from a small shack nearby, "In here sugah." Hilbert headed for the shack and opened the door. He peeked inside and found the shack was in shambles. With boards scattered around and loose nails everywhere. It had seen better day.

"Hilbert, ovah here sugah." Hilbert looked over and saw Hilda standing next to a oddly sturdy looking bed with a bathrobe wrapped around her. She waved at him seductively and he felt his dick go rock hard. She was like an angel. She practically glowed against the dark wall behind her. And her hair flowed with the draft in the shack. Hilbert could see her nipples perking from the large breasts hidden by the bathrobe. "Is that robe all you're wearing babe?" She winked, "Take off your own clothes and i'll show you hotstuff." Hilbert smiled and quickly pulled his clothes off, letting Hilda get a good look at his naked body for the first time ever, "Now that's what I call sexy. How about I take off this here robe and we'll see what happens sugah." Hilbert nodded eagerly.

Hilda slowly untied the belt on her robe, holding it together with her hands, then she let the robe slide down her arms, slowly revealing her angelic body inch-by-inch. Hilbert got harder and Harder as he watched. The sheer beauty and sexiness before him was impossible to describe with words but he had never been harder. He put on his condom and nodded to Hilda, "I'm ready."

Hilda winked as she slowly walked towards him, putting in extra effort to make her hips sway. She pushed him backwards onto the bed and got on top of him, sliding up and down slowly on his dick, wincing slightly but settling into the pleasure, "Oh Hilbert, did I evah tell you ima virgin? This is my first time." Hilbert smiled, "I'm glad it's...oohh...with me." Hilda nodded and picked up her pace, causing her large tits to bounce with her rythm. Hilbert reached up and grabbed each breast, massaging them slowly, "D cups." She whispered through moans, "They're D cups." Hilbert smiled perfect he thought any bigger would be too much. Slowly more and more moans escaped Hilda's mouth and she orgasmed, screaming with the pleasure she had never felt before, "Hilbert yes!!! More Hilbert!"

Hilbert pulled her off his dick and set her on the bed Mightyena style (like doggy style) and positioned himself behind her, thrusting his dick into her as fast as he could.

After 20 minutes off constant back and forth thrusting and the most amazing pleasure the two had ever experienced, Hilbert's cock exploded cum. Hilda moaned in pleasure and she whispered, "You had a broken condom." Hilbert's eyes went wide and he quickly pulled out. "Hilda i'm sorry!" she giggled, "don't you worry yourself hunnie, I used a birth control this mornin." Hilbert suddenly relaxed, "you did?" she nodded, "Yeah, me and my friends were talking about sex and they offered me some birth control so I could try it." then she whipped Hilbert around so he was sitting and she started furiously sucking on his dick, bobbing her head up and down and happily listening to the soft moans from Hilbert. It wasn't long before he cummed again and Hilda gulped down every last drop of sweet cum. She sat on his lap in front of his dick and let him play with her breasts. He pinched the nipples and she squeeled from the sudden pleasure. They kissed and then the bed collapsed.

They landed on top of each other and through sheer coincidence, Hilbert's dick was inside Hilda's pussy. They laughed and kissed again. Before climbing out of the wrecked bed and putting their clothes back on, the two left the shack. Hilbert kissed his lover long and good, gently massaging her tits as he did so. "Hilbert?" Hilda asked quietly, "Yes darling?" "Will you...eat me out?" Hilbert nodded and got on his knees, parting the bathrobe so he could see her pussy, then he dove in with tongue and tenderly began stroking every inch of her pussy with his tongue, digging deep in. The whole time she was moaning uncontrollably. "Oh Hilbert, oh hilbert yes!" Hilbert kept going until Hilda screamed which he was sure meant an orgasm. He stood up and swooned Hilda, kissing her softly.

The two said goodbye and Hilbert went back to the rest of the guys.


	15. Calem

Note: This story contains references to female breasts. I do not own pokemon or any of it's characters, any characters in this story are strictly belonging to gamefreak and pokemon.

When Hilbert returned, the boys were curious to know every single detail. He told them the whole story and they all made comments on his tale. "Honestly I never expected her to be quite so beautiful" Hilbert remarked. "Her breasts sounded beautiful," Ethan noted, "What size? D?" Hilbert nodded, "The perfect size in my opinion." Calem looked around the room, "I guess i'm the last one to tell a story hm?" The other guys agreed, "There's no way you haven't fucked Serena." Brendan mused, "Or at least Shauna." Calem smiled, "I've done them both. Serena and I are fuckbuddies and i'm dating Shauna." Ash nodded, "Does Shauna know about your little 'Fuck buddy'?" Calem nodded, "Yeah. As unbelievable as it sounds, Shauna is totally ok with Serena and I. We even had a threesome before." "You should tell us that story." Lucas smiled. Calem nodded, "But which one? We've had a threesome about...three times? Maybe four." Nate shook his head, "Dude, you have a problem." Calem shrugged, "Oh! I know which one…"


	16. A Kalos threesome

**Note: This story contains male and female nudity, and threesome sex (m1F2). I do not own pokemon or any of it's characters, any characters in this story are strictly belonging to gamefreak and pokemon.**

Calem was on his way to Anistar city along route 17. He had been going to Couriway but a call from the professor sent him this direction instead. As he passed a patch of very tall grass, he heard something moving within, "A pokémon?" He asked his Greninja. Greninja sniffed at the grass. Calem used his hand to move the grass aside and found the love of his life, Shauna, sitting on the ground. "Shauna? What brings you here? And why are you on the ground?" Shauna looked at Calem and grumbled, "A zigzagoon ran by my leg and startled me, I fell." Calem helped her stand and she kissed him in thanks, "Serena called and told me to come to Anistar city. Something about the professor." Calem nodded, "I got a call like that too, but it was from the professor." Shauna smiled, then we should get going!" Calem nodded and they took off running.

•••

The professor told them about some new pokémon he had seen and then he left for Lumiose. Trevor and Tierno ran off to who knows where leaving Calem, Shauna, and Serena in Anistar. "Hey Calem," Serena smiled, "It's been awhile huh?" Calem nodded, "Good to see you. How're things?" Serena shrugged, "Same as always. Not much fun to do anymore. How are you two?" Shauna kissed Calem, "Happy as ever." Serena saw the kiss and, despite herself, felt suddenly lonely and, to be honest, horny. "You know...I have a fun idea for the three of us!" Calem looked curious, "What?" Serena giggled, "Come with me." Calem and Shauna exchanged glances then followed her.

•••

The trio ended up in an empty house and Serena closed and locked the door, "Serena...who lives here?" Serena looked up and laughed, "Nobody, it's for sale." She quickly took Shauna by the hand, "Calem, wait here. I need to use the bathroom." "What do you need Shauna for?" Serena glared, "None of your business." The two darted into the bathroom while Calem took a seat on the sofa.

•••

Serena locked the door to the bathroom and turned to Shauna, "Ready to hear the plan?" Shauna sighed, "Sure, what is it?" Serena smiled, "We're gonna have a threesome with Calem!" Shauna almost screamed but Serena clamped her hand over her mouth, "Shh, it's a surprise." Shauna took a moment to relax and then her vagina took over, she smiled, "How do we tell Calem?" Serena smiled, "That's the spirit."

Serena quickly pulled off her shirt, followed hastily by her pants. Shauna couldn't help herself and reached out to touch Serena's bulbous E cups. Serena let her as she unclipped her bra, urging Shauna to slip it off. As a tease she kept her panties on and started working on Shauna, pulling off her shirt and pants. Shauna blushed as Serena admired her petite B cups. Serena then proceeded to pull down Shauna's panties, leaving on her bra in contrast to herself.

Serena, being the horny mess she was, could help but begin licking Shauna's little vagina. Shauna let out soft moans but urged Serena to stop. She finally ablidged and stood up, purposely bouncing her breasts as she did. She kissed Shauna and unlocked the door.

•••

Calem had been waiting for some time and was about to go knock on the door when it flung open and the girls came out, with nothing on! "What took you two...oh…" Calem started before his jaw dropped and he felt his penis go stiff. The two beauties gracefully stepped towards him and began removing his clothes, kissing each inch of skin as it appeared. All three trainers were becoming more and more horny as it went on. Finally Calem was naked and the girls walked him to the bed, laying him down and taking two different positions around his dick, Shauna climbed above him and let her vagina hover over his face, Serena meanwhile took up a perpendicular position so Calem could just barely see her.

The two began working his dick with their hands, listening to his soft moans. They started stroking his dick with their tongues and Calem began licking Shauna's wet vagina. She instantaneously began moaning loud and Serena took her hesitation to begin sucking Calem's cock. She bounced her head up and down and Calem continued his work on Shauna's clit, burrowing his tongue deep inside. The moans were uncontrollably loud and Shauna was near climax, so was Calem but Serena was careful to keep it suspended. Finally Shauna let out a cry of pleasure as an orgasm coursed through her body, "CALEM YESSS!" She cried. Calem stopped and so did Serena, Serena pulled the two from the bed and she crouched on the ground and made Calem and Shauna stand on either side of her. With one hand Serena began fingering Shauna and with her mouth and the left hand she began sucking Calem's cock. Meanwhile Calem and Shauna, moaning in response to Serena's treatment, began passionately kissing each other while Calem massaged Shauna's tits and Shauna reached down a hand and began massaging Serena's right breast. In mere moments the room was engulfed in the passionate moans of the trio. Repeatedly the girls orgasmed while Calem reached his own climax at least twice.

Finally the three broke away and as Calem fell to the ground, Serena-needing relief for her throbbing wet vagina- mounted his erect cock and began sliding up and down, careless if any cum escaped into her body. She let out uncontrolled moans as her vagina was finally pleasured. Shauna sat on Calem's stomach backwards so she could face Serena and she began caressing her massive tits, Serena did likewise and the two began making out. Calem let out a burst of cum into Serena and she switched places with Shauna, letting her begin riding Calem's cock. Calem cummed for a fifth time and finally the two girls were satisfied.

Calem released a relieved gasp as the two girls returned to the bathroom and retrieved their clothes. When they came back Serena was holding a phone, "You know Shauna," Serena began, "I think there's a certain Emma at the looker bureau who wouldn't mind joining us for a little foursome." Shauna smiled as she watched Serena clip her bra over her enormous tits, then change her mind and toss the bra into a bag, pulling a shirt over her bare tits-her nipples could be clearly seen. "Yes Serena, I think that could be fun." Serena smiled as Shauna simply put her shirt into her bag, apparently deciding to go into public with just a bra on. Calem groaned as Serena dialed a number. She just laughed.

 **Hey guys, thanks for staying with me during this strange take on the player characters of the pokémon games. This was the last installment and I am so relieved. I hope you enjoyed this story and I thank you for pushing through some of the stranger moments within the series. Thanks for reading my work, and happy fanfictioning!**


	17. and so

Note: I do not own pokemon or any of it's characters, any characters in this story are strictly belonging to gamefreak and pokemon.

Sort of ended this too abruptly didn't I? Looking back i realize the story didn't have a real ending which is a quality in stories I can't stand. So I'm going to give the story a real ending and, as an apology, everyone's favorite silent trainer from pallet town is going to get some action too. You're welcome.

"Did you ever end up getting that foursome?" Brendan asked, Calem simply smiled, "Yes but, I promised you a threesome story, not a foursome." The other boys groaned in discontent, "Maybe some other time yeah?" "Ugh, I need to masturbate something serious after today." Nate complained, everyone nodded in agreement, save Red, who simply scoffed, "Perverts, all of you." Calem eyed the famous trainer and decided to ask him something that was bugging him, "Hey Red, how come you're a virgin? You're the best trainer worldwide, why isn't anyone trying to, ya know, get in on some Red action?" Red rolled his eyes, "Oh girls try, believe me, one or two guys even. I shoot them all down though, I'd rather train my pokemon than get involved with that junk." Calem shrugged, "Suit yourself dude, sex is awesome though." Then all the boys heard the announcement that the tournament would be starting momentarily.

"Well boys, best of luck." Brendan encouraged, Ash chimed in smugly, "You'll need it." Causing everyone to groan. Then they all left for last minute tendings to their respective pokemon parties.

The tournament went amazingly, Red had made a strong first, although Brendan and some kid from Alola-He was pretty sure his name was Elios-gave him a run for his money. He made his way to the dressing room, the more private one on the east side of the tournament stadium, so he could take a nice cold shower in peace. And then he heard something, something that didn't quite belong in a men's shower. Singing, a girl's voice, singing.

Red was too shocked at hearing a girl in the men's shower to pay attention to what she was singing, but it sounded a little like the commercial song for the pokémon league, "I wanna be, the very best, like no one ever was…" or something like that. Carefully, Red peaked into the showers.


	18. Reward for the champion

**Note: I do not own pokemon or any of it's characters, any characters in this story are strictly belonging to gamefreak and pokemon.**

 **This installment is dedicated to and partially inspired by Willyrex. Thanks for the support mate.**

Red liked the cold, it was the reason he was so comfortable living on mount Silver. And after the tournament, all he wanted was a cold, quiet shower. But once he entered the dressing room and took off his clothes, red heard something odd, a girl, singing. She had a beautiful voice, and although Red was in no way a pervert-he had every intention of leaving at first-he had to see who the beautiful voice belonged to. He peeked into the shower and gasped at what he saw.

Before Red had been the hardcore trainer he is today, he was once a young boy, and as a boy, he had even experienced young love. In Pallet town, there had only been a few kids; Red, Blue, and Leaf. While Red and Blue were best friends, Leaf had been bullied by Blue. Red, being the kind soul he was, took pity on Leaf and stuck up for her against Blue. Being only seven at the time, nothing serious developed between them, but they both had a serious crush on each other. Then Red and Blue left on their pokemon journeys, leaving Leaf alone in Pallet town,

Now, In the eastern men's dressing room of the Unova tournament arena dome, Red saw his childhood love before him again, completely naked with pure hot water cascading down her body. Her nipples were covered by her long, chestnut brown hair, but Red could still see her generous breasts clearly. The water travelled down Leaf's curvaceous body, sliding down her legs and dropping from her perfect pussy. Red knew he should look away, or leave, or at least close his eyes. Anything other than what he did do, which was enter the shower. He crept up slowly to the beautiful goddess standing there. Red stood in front of Leaf and whispered, "Leaf, is that really you?" Instantly Leaf's eyes flew open and she began screaming, her hands flew to her breasts and pussy, attempting to cover herself. However, once her hair was out of her face and she saw her unexpected visitor more clearly, she relaxed, "Red!" she ran up and hugged him tight, her soft breast pressing into his chest. Despite his steeled personality he had spent so long creating, Red went rock hard. "Thank goodness it's you, I thought it was some pervert."

At this point Red was more than a little confused, "Leaf, what are you talking about? Why are you here?" Leaf giggled, "To see you, duh! It's been so long." She hugged Red tighter, "I meant _here_ , in the men's dressing room." "Ohhhhh, because I knew _you_ 'd be here." Red gestured to get exposed breasts, flicking her nipple, which caused her to jolt in pleasure, "And why are you naked?" Leaf smiled deviously, "Stop talking you sexy champion." Then she grabbed him and pulled him in for an amazing kiss.

Red had heard enough stories that day from his competitors to know what was going on. He had walked in on a naked girl, one he had had feelings for in the past, he himself was naked, and the aforementioned girl had started kissing him. Red knew exactly what to do next. Red pushed Leaf against the shower wall and began sensually massaging her breasts while still kissing her, he could feel her writhing beneath his grasp from the pleasure, he could hear her moaning under the kiss. Then Leaf returned fire, reaching down and grabbing Red's dick, pushing it into her pussy, she broke their kissing and whispered, "Fuck me Red, please I've waited so long."

Red nodded and started thrusting his manhood into the woman he had so long dreamed about. Leaf gripped his hair as she was sent through more pleasure than she had ever hoped to receive. "RED YESSS! Don't stop!" Red nodded, "I won't stop, I won't." Red only pummeled the woman harder with his greedy thrusting, "Leaf, what if I can't hold it?" Leaf smiled and kissed him deeply, "I planned ahead. Now Fuck me!" Red nodded went faster. He start massaging her breasts again and pinched her nipples as he did.

Suddenly, Leaf screamed loudly in pleasure. The orgasm hit her like a wall. She couldn't stop moaning as Red reached his own climax and exploded cum into her ever wettening pussy. Red collapsed on the ground with Leaf on top of him panting, she smiled as she reached for a pokeball, "Let's go somewhere even more private." Red nodded and Leaf threw out an abra, who instantly teleported the two naked trainers into Leaf's bedroom.

"Now, Fuck me again. Harder this time." Red kissed Leaf and whispered, "Let me take care of you."

 **Hope you all enjoyed that. Stick around for an epilogue this time yeah?**


	19. Epilogue

Note: I do not own pokemon or any of it's characters, any characters in this story are strictly belonging to game freak and pokemon.

The epilogue. Seems bittersweet. A long run of nothing but sweet sweet sex. No sappy love stories. No soap opera storylines, just hot sex. And it's over. "'A part of me's going to miss it.' 'Caroline, deleted.'" Enjoy the ending. Not to spoil anything but just a trailer, 14 luscious breasts, 7 wet vaginas, 1 hard cock.

Also, sorry it took so long to get to you, my dear followers, I wanted this to be perfect. For how can one enjoy an imperfection?

Epilogue

2 years later

"Muzeltoff Red." Ethan exclaimed loudly, "Congratulations on getting strapped down with a wife." Red laughed, but didn't say anything. Nowadays he was back to his usual quiet self. "As a little wedding gift, I hope you don't mind, I got with the other guys and talked to their wives and lovers about, a little something something." Red looked at him with a cocked head, "I hope it's not that much of a problem that not every girl said yes, but I got most of them. Leaf is in on it, she'll be ready to show you the present tonight, just remember, you have me to thank."

•••

Red's house, after the wedding.

Red was in his room, getting out of his wedding suit, when he heard a knock on his door. He walked over and opened it, finding his bride in a green bathrobe. She smiled as she walked in. "And how is my man tonight?" She asked seductively, Red smiled and planted a kiss firmly upon her lips. Leaf pulled off Red's jacket and walked it over to the closet, going out of her way to flip her bathrobe so her thighs were briefly visible.

She opened the closet door and stepped out of the way as two girls stepped out, also wearing bathrobes, one was in a seafoam green robe, Red recognized her as Misty, but the other one, wearing a blue robe, he didn't recognize. "L-Leaf? What are they doing here?" Red stuttered, "Hm? Oh just some friends of mine." She called from the closet. There was a knock on the door and Misty walked over to open it. Three more girls walked in, each in bathrobes, one in blue-ish white, one in black, and one in pink, whom he recognized as Whitney. Then the bathroom door opened and a girl in a red bathrobe stepped out.

Leaf came out of the closet and smiled, "Red, these are my friends. That's Misty, May, Kris, Hilda, Selena, and Whitney. Girls, drop the robes." all at once, the girls dropped their bathrobes to the floor, leaving them all completely naked. "Misty, Kris, get his clothes off. May, Hilda, tie his hands up. Selena, Whitney, get him good and hard." The girls did what Leaf said, Red was too shocked to resist as the sexy women began pulling off his clothes and rubbing their large tits in his face. The girls tied his hands to the bed and he didn't resist.

The six girls began covering Red's body with kisses while Leaf stalked up to him and gripped his cock firmly, she started gently stroking it as she listened to Red's soft moans. May crawled over and grabbed Red's cock between her tits, stroking them up and down while Leaf took the massive member in her mouth, while she was sucking, Misty got to Red's face and rested her vagina above him, forcing him to sensually lick her wet loins. Selena, Kris and Hilda were still rubbing their breasts across Red's body, while Whitney had joined on Red's cock, stroking with her hand.

Red's moans were quickly increasing in volume. He had never felt so good. There were no proper words or sounds to describe the feeling of seven girls simultaneously pleasuring him, so Red simply laid there in silent bliss, moaning on the occasion. Misty bent down over Red's face, kissing him softly, "Enjoying yourself champ? I know I am. Kris, trade me." Misty released Red from the grasp of her thighs and started gently massaging him with her breasts, carefully tickling him with her erect nipples. Kris locked Red's head in tightly with her thighs and bent her vagina low into his face, Red compliantly began licking it.

Hilda meanwhile, had gradually slid down Red's body, reaching his cock. She pushed May, Whitney and Leaf aside and gently sat astride him, gently sliding her vagina around his cock, accepting it into her body. Meanwhile May began massaging Hilda's breasts, carefully rubbing them and flicking her nipples. Hilda leaned into Leaf, and whispered through moans, "Let him cum, then he's yours for round two." Leaf smiled and kissed Hilda, to which she responded with a loud moan.

Now Selena, who had been gently massaging Red's waist area, got up, and grabbed a large rope from the closet, she wrapped it around Red's midriff and tied it tightly. Then she went and released one of his hands, positioning herself so Red could reach her, she guided his hand to her vagina and he began fingering her gently at first, but gradually increased in his ferocity. Selena was moaning loudly now. Then Red and Hilda moaned loudly at the same time. Red sighed at the release of the cum he had been building up, but he wasn't quite done. Leaf waited patiently for Hilda to dismount her husband, then she herself mounted, letting her vagina slide gently onto Red's member, accepting it into her body, not minding the little bits of cum residue that were absorbed into her womb.

Leaf leaned down into Red's face and whispered, "Relax baby, it's me now." Hilda went around Red and untied his ropes, letting his now free hand fly up to her breast and accepting his firm grasp as he furiously massaged it. Leaf had begun sliding up and down Red's cock and was gradually moaning louder and louder, so were most of the other girls as they all experienced their own pleasures.

Then Whitney got up and started putting on her bathrobe. She walked over, gave Red a soft kiss then walked away from the bed. May did likewise, pulling on her bathrobe and kissing Red, the two girls kissed each other, and left the room. Misty soon got up from the bed, having grown bored of the whole event. She wanted some private love. She grabbed her bathrobe, tied it on. Then left, but not before reminding Leaf that she owed her.

Kris was relishing the passionate strokes from Red's tongue, but she realized it could be even more passionate if it was one on one. She grabbed Selena by the nipples, causing her to moan loudly in surprise. Kris smiled and went in for a deep kiss. She dismounted Red and walked Selena to the bathroom, pulling her by her nipples. Selena couldn't help but find she found it so much more appealing when Kris was attempting to cause her pain through an area so sensitive to pleasure. They entered the bathroom and closed the door, water could be heard running, then loud moaning.

All that was left to pleasure Red were Hilda and Leaf. And Leaf was about to learn a thing or two about motherhood. Red cried out loudly, thrusting his pelvis upwards to force the built up cum out of himself. Finally his manhood burst into Leaf's warm, wet vaginal embrace. The two both sighed in relief.

Leaf fell from Red's cock and lied down next to him on the bed. Hilda crawled to Red's cock and embraced it softly into her lips. Knowing that it would be extremely sensitive from two times cumming, she was careful, but still relentless. She reveled in watching Red pulse in pleasure. Watching him reach for Leaf's soft, supple breasts for something to grip onto. His sudden grip caused Leaf's body to seize up at the pleasure. Her breasts had always been extremely sensitive. She couldn't even wear bras because they pleasured her. Now that she was horny, simply touching her sent missiles of pleasure through her body.

Finally Hilda let up, and the newly weds relaxed. They fell asleep from exhaustion, not even seeming to care that Hilda was still there. Hilda smiled to herself, she stood up from the bed and retrieved her bathrobe, tying it on. She went to the shelf at the side of the room and retrieved the small camera from the flower pot. She smiled, that video would be worth a high sum of money. She checked into the bathroom and saw Selena and Kris going at it hard in the shower. Water running down their carefully molded bodies. She had a feeling those two would be seeing each other more often.

Hilda left the room and closed the door silently.

•••

And so ends an era. The story of sexual love of the pokemon universe

Comes to its long awaited close. I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy

Writing this. I'd also be lying if I said I didn't enjoy seeing all of you enjoy it.

As for Finn Johnson? We shall see...


End file.
